


Late Nights or Early Mornings

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Rae gets a call to pick up a drunk Archie and finds Finn is already with him.





	

“Don’t look back in anger…yeah, we’ll see.” Rae muttered as Oasis played softly. “Archie, you better be in trouble, or so help me…” she trailed off.

Pulling up to the house Archie drunkenly gave her directions to she saw there were a few people lingering outside and wondered what exactly happened at this party, and why did it look like it was still in full swing at four in the morning. After parking she hopped out of the car, passing the drunk people strewn across and lingering in the driveway she made her way to the door and pushed it open. The music was loud and people were everywhere.

“Where the fuck are you?” she said to herself. She made her way through the house so far he was nowhere to be seen, so she made her way to the stairs.

“RAEEEEEEE!” Archie bellowed, from the top of the stairs.

“Don’t! Wait for me to come up!” She shouted at him, afraid he would tumble down. That was the last thing she needed.

“Arch, mate what ya doin’?” Rae stopped halfway up the stairs seeing Finn take Archie in a side embrace.

“Look Finn its, Rae!” Archie smiled drunkenly, pointing at her.

“Um, hi, hey.” Finn said, shifting his weight to hold Archie.

“You got him?” she asked, ready to step up another stair.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Come on mate.” Finn guided Archie down the stairs, her waiting at the bottom for them.

“Here.” Rae slide her arm under Archie’s to take some of his weight off Finn.

Thankfully they got him through the house and outside without much hassle, “Why did he call me if you were here?”

“I wasn’t, he called me.” Finn replied.

“You guuuysss, Rae and Finn, Frinn and Rae together again.” Archie slurred and then giggled to himself.

Rae looked at Finn over Archie, “Do you…I could..” she trailed off, not sure who should take him.

“Um, I’ll take him back to mine.” Finn offered.

Rae nodded at first, then a thought came to her, “No, I’ll take him back to mine, no one’s home.”

“Sure?” Finn asked, he did that eyebrow thing he always does when asking a question.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” She knew his dad was there and he had been sick lately, bad case of the flu.

“Alright.” He helped her get him in her mum’s car.

“Fiiiiiinn. You’re a grood mate.”

Rae chuckled and so did Finn,”Right.” He said strapping him in.

“Is he coming with us?”

Rae glanced at Finn, “No, just me and you.” She cooed.

“Well, maybe I should follow, to help you get him in.” Finn suggested, still leaning in the passenger side of the car.

“Yeah, good idea.” Rae laughed seeing Archie trying to fight sleep.

“Right, I’ll meet you at yours then.” Finn patted Archie on the cheek causing him to jerk awake. He shut the door and Archie’s head fell to the side,

“Rae, when did you get here?” She rolled her eyes and started the car.

–

“No, Arch…up the stairs.” Finn struggled trying to get him up. “Walk, you gotta help me a little mate.”

“Finn, just leave him on the settee, the sun will be up soon.” Rae commented from the bottom of the stairs, he had only gotten two stairs up.

“Alright.” Finn brought him back down and Rae moved the cushions to put under his head.

Archie wiggled around on the settee a moment before settling, “Night night.” He smiled, he closed his eyes and thankfully he stayed on his side.

Rae and Finn both collapsed on the smaller settee, “What a night.” She commented, Finn yawned and nodded.

“How long were you there?” Rae asked turning her head lazily to look at him she could hardly keep her eyes open now that h seas settled.

“Maybe fifteen minutes. He was locked in the bathroom when I got there.”

“Oh, that was probably when he called me. Was saying he was locked in a room.” She shook her head, “Can’t wait to give him a hard time.” she chuckled sleepily.

“Me either.” Finn yawned again causing her to yawn. “I should get home.” He mumbled.

“Yeah.” Rae replied her eyes barely staying open.

–

There was a light thumping in her ears and she couldn’t place why, she tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, her eyes still tired and heavy. She shifted and realized she must have slept on her diary as her face was pressed against something hard. She started to move and felt her body was contorted, then waking up more she felt the aches and pains from how she was sleeping. Her eyes fluttered open and her lounge came into view, she sat up suddenly and realized she was laying against Finn’s chest, he was still asleep, his head tilted back against the sofa, his arm slung over her shoulders. She slouched back and stretched out her legs and saw Archie was awake and staring at her.

“Afternoon.” He told her.

“Afternoon.” She replied scrubbing her hands over her face, “Afternoon? What time is it?”

“Half noon”

“Jesus. What happened to you last night?” She mumbled as she fought the urge to yawn.

“A lot and I will tell you about it later, right now I need to get home and shower, feels like someone has taken a piss on my soul.”

She nodded, “Call me later.” Archie got up and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

“I called his dad, Gary said let him sleep, he’s been staying up fussing over him, he needs the rest.”

Rae nodded, “See you two later.”

When she heard the sound of the front door shut she looked over at Finn, his mouth was slightly parted and his chest was rising and falling deep and even. She gently removed his arm from her and set it on his lap, then gently lifted herself off the settee. She made her way upstairs deciding to have a quick shower.

It was funny, she’s known Finn for two years, and though they were at odds in the beginning they ended up becoming really good friends. But in the last few months he slowly drifted apart from her, he would still hang out with her and the gang but never just them together like before, and she wasn’t exactly sure what happened to cause this. She thought maybe that it was something to do with a dumb seven minutes in heaven game Chop made everyone play. They only kissed, really. It’s not like she wanted to kiss him, that isn’t to say that she didn’t want to kiss him, she just didn’t want to make things awkward, but alas it did.

She turned off the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel and then wrapped a towel around her body. Opening the door she came face to face with Finn.

“Rae…I..I sorry…sorry.” He said turning away from her.

“Finn, it’s alright, I’m covered.”

“I woke up and I was just gonna….” He trailed off still turned away from her.

“Well, it’s all yours.”

She stepped out of the bathroom and they shuffled around the small space until she got around him to go across the hall to her room. She got dressed quickly and when she opened her door the bathroom door was open. Walking down the stairs she heard Finn on the phone,

“You’re sure you’re okay?…..When did he….yeah I’m still at Rae’s….no…Da’ stop you know….just drop it yeah…I’ll be home in a bit…alrigh’.”

She heard him hang up then waited a moment longer before entering the kitchen. “Want a cuppa?” she asked opening the cabinet to pull out mugs.

“Yeah, thanks.” He said rubbing his hands over his face.

“How’s your dad?” she asked flitting around the kitchen as he sat at the small table.

“He’s better, still weak though, took a lot out of him.” he sighed, leaning on his elbows.

“I’m happy he’s better, he’s a strong one.” She sat setting his mug down in front of him.

“How are you?” she asked, “We haven’t spoken much lately, anything new?” she softly blew the steaming mug before taking a sip.

“Nah, nothin’, gotta get back to work now that dad’s better. How’s things at Town?”

“Good, yeah, good.” She shrugged. “It’s weird, you haven’t been here in a while and it feels…”

“I know.” He sighed.

She nodded, it wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable feeling, it was just one she never felt, it was like they were dancing around each other, trying to feel each other out, and she’s not even sure exactly why it’s come to this. If it was because of that time in the cupboard then she hoped that they could overcome it, it was just a game after all.

“It kinda seemed that party had something to do with…with whatever happened between us.” She was talking into her mug unable to make eye contact with him.

“Us.” Finn scoffed sadly.

“What?” she asked, setting her mug down.

“Nothing.” He said not looking at her.

“Finn, what happened, I want my friend back.” She was staring at him but now he was looking into his mug, “Was it something I did? Just tell me.” She pleaded.

He was quiet a moment then softly said, “No. It was me.”

“Wha—“

“I was just…being daft.” He sighed, then sat back in the chair.

“Why?” she furrowed her brows and leaned forward on her elbows.

“It doesn’t matter.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

“It does matter, I miss my friend, but maybe we were never really friends if…“ she trailed off.

He snapped his head back to her, then relaxed some and said, “I’m sorry alright, I just need time.”

“For what, Finn. You need to give me a fucking clue. Either were friends or were not friends! I don’t like this…whatever this is!” she was angry now, if he couldn’t tell her what happened then he needed to just rip the band aid off and tell her he didn’t want to be friends with her.

He slumped forward and mumbled something, “What?” she inched forward a little straining to hear what he said.

“Maybe, I don’t wanna be your friend. Maybe, I —“

“Then you should have just said.” She pushed out of her chair, “You know where the door is.” Rushing up to her room she slammed her door, wishing it didn’t hurt as much as it did. It felt like her heart cracked in half.

“Rae. Rae.”

Her door opened and she turned away hugging a pillow to her chest. He sat next to her so their thighs were touching, she wanted to move away but she missed being close to him.

“You know I’m no good with words, I’m sorry, and it’s no excuse for how I behaved. But I didn’t know what else to do. I just thought distancing myself would be better.” She felt him shrug.

“Why? She asked turning towards him.

He smiled sadly and reached out brushing his hand across her cheek catching a tear with his thumb, “After we kissed in the cupboard at that party it only made my feelings for you stronger, but knowing you only saw me as a mate…well it hurt, but you can’t help who you fancy, I thought distancing myself would help me get over you and we could just be friends. I am sorry if I hurt you, you’re one of my best mates. I never wanted to do that.”

Her mouth popped open and then she was shaking her head like she was dreaming, “You…what?”

“I said, I—“

“No, no I heard you…it’s just…a lot to take in.”

He nodded as they just stared at each other a few more moments, Finn spoke first, “So what now?”

–

“Rob, I’m leaving.” Rae called, she put on her leather jacket then slung her bag over her shoulder. She pushed the door open just as Finn was pulling it open.

“Hiya.” She beamed.

“Hey, ya ready?” he asked happily.

“Yeah.” They turned walking towards the other end of town. Rae was telling Finn about work when she felt his hand brush against her leg as they walked in sync. That day he told her how he felt and he asked ‘so what now’ she told him that he never asked how she felt in all this, he just assumed her feelings. He was surprised at her answer then asked her what her exact feeling were. She told him that she had fancied him at one point but thought he would never like her in that way so she did her best to push her feelings aside, because she didn’t want to lose her friend because of a crush. They talked for another hour and when she said goodbye to him just outside her house both were donning bashful smiles and blushed cheeks.

It’s been three weeks since that conversation and they decided to take things slow and see how things will work going back to best mates and possibly transitioning into something more. They went out a few times a week, to dinner and to the cinema, and they even scoured a record shop in the next town over at the weekend, Rae was loving spending so much time with him and he seemed equally as happy to be spending time with her. They hadn’t done anything romantic yet, just these ‘non date’ type outings.

Now he was talking about work and when he brushed her leg again she untucked her hand from the pocket of her leather jacket and slid her hand into his, he stopped mid-sentence and his footing stumbled, she looked over at him and coolly said, “You were saying?” raising one eyebrow with a small smile on her lips.

His smile was massive, then he bit his lip and looked away, she couldn’t help but chuckle, then he looked back to her still smiling, “I were saying..” he continued and they walked on hand in hand.

–

A week of holding hands, hello and goodbye hugs, and lingering kisses on the cheek went by; then one night a week later, her hand was in his swinging between them he walked her to her door; before he said goodnight he nervously brushed his thumb against her knuckles and asked if they could go on an official date, she answered him by pressing her lips to his. Twenty minutes later they said an official goodnight.

—


End file.
